


Kara And Those Darn Kangaroo Balls

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Audience, Banter, Cause I couldn't help myself, Crack, Dirty Jokes, Eating, Embarrassment, Game Shows, Humor, Innuendo, Interviews, Live, National City (DCU), Publicity, Sarcasm, Sassy, Social Media, Talk Shows, Television, crowd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Supergirl Decides to Take on James Corden playing a little game of Spill your Guts or Fill your Guts on his Late Night Talk show. How many secrets can she keep before her stomach of steel can't handle anymore bush tucker trials?





	Kara And Those Darn Kangaroo Balls

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just sit here sniggering in the corner. Hope you like it, this one was fun to write!

**

How Kara ended up here she didn't even know...  _do it they said, it'd be fun they said_ now Kara wasn't only regretting that decision in its entirety but she was also sat face to face with James Corden gagging over having to shove a piece of cow tongue in her mouth instead of revealing her secret identity-  _life was going swimmingly._

Turns out that Kryptonians weren't exactly invulnerable to everything on earth. Kara sadly had found that out the hard way as she retched up the rest of her stomach contents debating whether or not she'd lost an organ.

 _I really didn't think this through-_ continuing to whimper as the crowd _'eeed'_ and  _'arrred'_ at the less than graceful display.

She could care less about her image right about now, she was undeniably certain she’d destroyed that ten times over as soon as she opened the door to this place. She was  **sweating-**   _how was that even possible?!_

Pulling herself back up dramatically and trying her best to tear her mind away from the bitter taste between her teeth she glanced over at Cordens smug face and winced because  _he was giggling_. Usually that would've cheered her up but right now she was pretty close to just flinging him over to the moon. 

 _Ohhh at least he'd go out with a bang,_ Kara's lips twitched  _the small things_.

Blinking as the audiences eyes all descended on her, she realised it was her turn to ask a question and so she glanced at the next card...  _oohhh this ones a doozy._   Grinning widely Kara shuffled within her seat as she cleared her throat "Have you ever fantasised about me-  _Supergirl_?"

The tint staining James features had spoken for all-  _everyone likes a superhero_.

Spluttering he covered his mouth with a palm debating his options... looking down at the tray deciding whether to answer the question or drink fish juice "Hasn't everyone?" He sassed looking over to her- taking in her obvious embarrassment with a certain level of glee. He  _did that!_

Moving on... he cocked a brow "Have you ever done the dirty in the SuperSuit?" 

Kara sat blankly, absorbing whether or not it was too late to fake some sort of 'Super Emergency' before he  _rudely_ broke through her haze.

"Come on! answer the question or at least  _try_ not to choke on crocodile penis." he smirked glancing at said penis that lay limply on the table before them.

Muttering absentmindedly rolling her eyes "I suppose it's not the first one I've choked on." 

The audience gasped  _shit did I say that out loud?! Shit Shit Shit!_

_MOTHER OF RAO._

They all gawked at her... like that fish juice if it wasn't juice but if it were still alive and wiggling.

Sat gaping, Supergirl wondered  _how the hell_  she was going to pull herself out of this one. 

Gulping she shrugged trying to be nonchalant "What? Can't blame a Kryptonian for enjoying herself." she winked _Brazen,_ but It paid off...  _Super confidence had its benefits._

The crowd went absolutely wild, whistling and laughing as she crossed her legs smoothly and held herself high... staring into Corden, essentially daring him not to say anything more.

He visibly shrunk before her- gesturing to the tray "are you?"

Kara shook her head "I think that answered your question" she teased

The crowd shrieked in amusement. 

As the game continued, Kara tried her best to block out the rush of sensation surrounding her from the sounds and harsh twinkling lights...  _it was a lot on her senses._

Lifting up her paper she bit her lip and read "Most annoying Celebrity Guest?"

Without missing a beat "You" he quipped

_Ohhh it was game on now!_

Swift and in her opinion  _definitely_ a little underhand he asked "Given the opportunity would you sleep with Lena Luthor or even date her?" 

- _dammit!_

Cringing, glancing to the table she resigned herself to the task at hand and looked onto the tray blankly. This was it- gone was her Kryptonian honour because evidently this was her _only_ option.

Staring her  _in the face_  were two furry Kangaroo balls... now  _they taunted her._

 _Wincing-_ Kara had no doubt she'd be battling these creatures in her dreams from now on out.  _I won't be going to the zoo anytime soon that's for sure._

Lifting a finger over towards the bowl, crinkle firmly in place. She picked up both, taking one in each hand and decided that her tactic was to shove them both into her mouth quickly as to get it over with as soon as possible.

Looking like a chipmunk, two seconds in and she made the horrid mistake of chewing.

_EW EW EW THEY STILL CONTAIN... UGHHHH NOOOO._

She blacked out.

Don't let anyone tell you that a Kryptonian happens to be invincible because  ** _THEY WERE WRONG._**

Three months on and it was still trending on Twitter and she could definitely hear those critters still laughing all the way from here to Australia.

Also she couldn't help but think sometimes- that... it wasn't always this way... she'd never liked to hate, especially not on cutesy animals but those scoundrels were now the devil incarnate.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
